I left footprints
by Dreamer2020
Summary: I walked through the muddy streets reminding myself with every step the importance of this trip. I wasn't here on vacation or to visit friends, no I was here to break an imprint. Jacob/OC, (Warning, its not a happy story)
1. No coincidences in LaPush

_I walked through the muddy streets reminding myself with every step the reasoning behind this trip. I wasn't here on vacation or to visit friends, no I was here to break an imprint._

* * *

"Remember these are small communities, it will take time for them to trust you fully however they need the help and we are going there to provide it" stated Dr. Charles McGillon, Program Director for Emory University Family Medicine program. It was the first time I had met him as I was not apart of the family medicine program, however when the call for volunteers went up my program director approached me. She suggested that it was the perfect opportunity to gain experience for me to gain confidence in my clinical practice.

"This is going to be the longest 2 months of my life, I really should have picked research over this crap" Micheal, the only other pediatric resident whispered into my ear, as he filled through the brochure. I supressed my oncoming giggle as Dr. McGillon shot Micheal a disapproving glance, before he quickly started handing out the assignment packaged.

"La Push, Washington? Was that even an option" Micheal questioned as he read over my shoulder. "No, I'm a hundred percent certain it wasn't" I looked back at him with a confused and shocked look on my face.

I got up quickly and approached Dr. McGillon "Dr. McGillon there must be a mistake, I specifically picked Wikawi, Michigan."

McGillon smiled widely " Well actually I was speaking to a friend of mine, over in Forks, Washington. When I told him about the program he insisted that we set up a program reserve near Forks, and oddly enough he asked whether you were apart of the program, stating that he had been your professor over at University of Washington. Once I confirmed that you were taking part, I thought this would be a great placement for you since you already know people. Isn't it wonderful?"

I couldn't respond as I knew what he thought was a coincidence was really a planned and calculated event.

* * *

**Not a huge Twilight fan, gave up on the books after finding out that Jacob imprints on a half-vampire. However I love reading Wolf/Oc stories and feel like this place needs more stories where Jacob and the cast are older than 25. **

**Some explanations of the above:**

**Residency: After medical school you must enter a residency program for 3-7 years. You are paid a small salary to go through the program.**

**Resident: Graduated medical school, have MD and is currently enrolled in a residency program.**

**Program Director: They are in charge of the residency program. Each program has their own program director.**


	2. Home Sweet Home

**_A week later:_**

I marched through the small corridors of the community hospital, ignoring the many curious looks, as I found the office door. Before I could knock the door was opened revealing a smiling Dr. Edward Cullen.

"Where is Carlisle?" I demanded loudly as Edwards beckoned me into a small office. "Alaska with the Esme" he responded as and offered me a sit which I refused of course. "What do you mean Alaska, he is suppose to be my supervisor I yelled at Edward who was once again offering me a seat. I could feel my heart beating which wasn't a surprise it seemed to be a natural effect whenever I stepped foot in Washington State.

Edward began to explain his father absence, but I could barely focus as my breathing my began to shorten and my vision began to blur. "Leila! Please calm down and take a seat" Edward said as he approached me and lead me to the seat which I finally took. "Why Edward?" I choked out. "Leila lets not play games, you know exactly why your here" Edward answered somewhat coldly "I'm only surprised after five years, it was so easy to get you back here, I was sure you would have found a way around it."

"I'm not here for that!" I spat at him. "You know what just show me the clinic and than stay out of my way!"

Edward chuckled as he went picked up a large white envelope on top a side table. "The years haven't changed you. Also you should know better than anyone else I can't show you the clinic." I wanted to slap my forehead for forgetting that major detail. Of course the treaty would still be intact, I could hardly see Sam comprising a such a small detail he was always such a hard ass I thought.

"Um Edward?" I quietly spoke as I slowly raised from the seat. "No Le, he doesn't doesn't know your here, we couldn't take the chance of you not showing up. It would have destroyed him all over again" He answered.

* * *

I guess you could say I was a Chicken, as I walked up the road for the fifth time refusing to enter the dead end road. I mean sure its probably better that I announce my presence, yet I'm sure they will pick up on my scent in a day or two. I knew I should have gone ahead with my original plan to send a registered letter.

"Leila!" A booming voice yelled. And there he was standing at the opening of the dead-end road. Under other circumstance I would have suggested he join the police team and sniff out crime. Instead I stood there silently like a deer in headlights and waited for him to approach me. When he reached me he quickly put his hands on my shoulder and examined me with fire in his eyes. As he continued to inspect me, his expression changed from fire to sadness.

"So it's really you, I caught the scent but I wasn't sure" he stated as dropped him arms and backed away. "Sam listen-" I began "No LeLe" He cut me off "Look if you're not here to stay than you can leave now before you cause any more damage" he quietly said without looking me in the eye.

"But Sam-" I tried to start again. "No LeLe no more excuses I'm sick of them. As the Chief of this tribe, I will not allow you to destroy this tribe. Your not welcome here so why don't you turn around and walk away. I mean after all that's what your best at" Sam said as he turned to walk away and shook his head "You know what Leila, actually I'm going to walk away from you for the first time in my life so do me a favor and stay away from my family".

"Sam!" I screamed as I ran to over to him "Your my brother!" I continue to scream as I grabbed his top to pull him back.

"Leila, I stopped being your brother five years ago" he said and removed my hands from his clothing and began to walk toward his house.

I watched him for a few seconds before I slowly began to follow behind him. When he approached the house he turned and looked towards me but said nothing as he walked through the back door. I followed him through the same door which entered the kitchen and took a seat at the table. Sam leaned against the wall opposite to me fuming.

"So where's Emily" I said after about twenty minutes of silence. "Took the kids to visit her mother in Florida" he barked out. "Kids?" I curiously asked. Sam didn't reply as he pushed himself off the wall and walked out the kitchen. Minutes later he walked back in the kitchen and threw a pillow at me. "Take the couch" he stated.

"Actually I have a place to stay" I told him. He looked back at him and repeated "Take the couch" before he once again walked out the kitchen. I knew my brother well enough to know his limits so I entered the small living room and began to get comfortable on the couch.

Sam's house really hasn't changed over the years. I remember when he bought the tiny cottage, our mother almost had a heart attack when he announced that he was moving with Emily Young. "Ugh Mom" I groaned into the pillow as I kept remember a simpler time.

"You really should call her more often" Sam said as he entered the living room, took a seat in an old chair, and turned on the TV. I looked at him in disbelief as he continued to change the channel. "So what time is your flight?" he asked without taking his eyes off the TV. "Excuse me?" I responded. "Your flight Leila, what time do we have to leave in the morning to make your flight" Sam continued.

"I'm confused Sam" I said "I don't have a flight to catch".

Finally Sam looked at me with a frustrated expression on his face. "Leila didn't you listen to anything I said back there? Your not welcomed here, you need to leave."

"Sam, I can't leave. I need to be here, I need to do this for work" I said and watched as Sam expression changed from confusion to anger.

"I don't give a damn why your here, you need to leave" he said and turned back to the TV. I looked towards my older brother in disbelief. I knew coming back here would open a lot of wounds but I never expected Sam to be the one to tell me to leave. I guess with his Chief title he is probably the only one allowed to tell me to go...wait a second Chief?

"Sam, why are you Chief?" I questioned when the realization what it means washed over me. Sam didn't respond as he continued to look at the TV. "Sam please tell me why?" I begged him.

"Leila, just go to sleep" Sam began to say "Its been a long day and tomorrow will be a much longer day for the both of us."

"What do you mean?" I asked Sam.

"Leila come on, you know better, do you really think he wouldn't know your back. I smelt you like a mile away and your not my imprint. He probably felt your presence the minute you entered Forks" A frustrated Sam stated as he ran his hands over his face. When he saw the panic on my face he continued "Look, he probably is either trying to give us enough time to deal with our own problems or he is waiting to see if you will stick around. However don't be surprised when he does come"

"Sam, I never meant to -" I said before he cut me off. "I know LeLe, trust me I know" he said as he got up from the tiny chair and started to walk to towards the stairs. Before he climbed the stairs he turned towards me and said "What I don't understand though is why you left me?". And with that he walked up the stairs.

* * *

**Next Chapter: A Heritage Forgotten. **


End file.
